godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Ouroboros/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' The eyes will be your primary target when fighting Fallen Ouroboros. Inflict Hold on the Fallen Ouroboros by slashing its tentacles with the Chi-You blade, then attack its eyes. Once unbound, critical hits are guaranteed on the eyes of the Fallen Ouroboros. The legs become an option when Fallen Ouroboros is enraged. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Concentrate your attacks on the tentacles as continuous attacks to this part will inflict Down on Fallen Ouroboros. You can also attack the unbound compound eyes as an alternative target. While Fallen Ouroboros is enraged, the tentacles become even weaker against sunder attacks and both legs become vulnerable to all blade attacks and bomb/radial Impulse Edge. Similar to the tentacles, continuously damaging both legs will inflict Down on Fallen Ouroboros. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Your primary target should be Fallen Ouroboros' horn until it becomes enraged. Once enraged, shift your attacks to both legs as continuous attacks to this part will inflict Down on Ouroboros. Melee crush attacks to the horn will become even more powerful once it's unbound. *''Elemental:'' Stick to Divine elemental blade attacks as Fallen Ouroboros has high resistance to all the other elements, unlike its normal counterpart. *Pay close attention to your distance when fighting a Fallen Ouroboros. Stay out of its melee range but don't go too far from it as it will start firing its laser cannon attacks on you. Attack only during the backswing animation of its attacks then back-step and return to the proper distance. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Fire on Fallen Ouroboros' compound eyes and spine as these are weak to shot/laser bullets and become even weaker to it once unbound. Use IOD and HDH respectively. Alternatively, one can opt for Advanced piercing bullets which are highly effective provided it connects with both the eyes and spine, which is generally difficult to do so unless the Aragami is immobilised. Fallen Ouroboros is also weak against its own Aragami bullets, which are all pierce/divine type bullets. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' The spine should be your primary target as it is extremely weak to crush bullets. To do so, modify HDH to include radials. The compound eyes are also a good target but may be difficult to fire upon. The legs become an option when Fallen Ouroboros is enraged. *''Elemental:'' Divine elemental bullets deal a good amount of damage to Fallen Ouroboros. Anything else is ineffective. *''Rage Indicator:'' Small flashes of light is seen on its compound eyes. *Fallen Ouroboros' speed and aggressiveness will noticeably increase. *Both legs will become weak to all melee physical attributes and crush type bullets. *Fallen Ouroboros will gain access to its Mow Down attack (a very quick and powerful 360 degrees spinning attack). *Fallen Ouroboros becomes more vulnerable to Bind. *''Eyes:'' Firing shot/laser bullets (Advanced Piercing Bullets are highly recommended) or its own Aragami bullets can quickly unbound this part. Slashing at it with blades is another option. *''Horn:'' Buster Blades make quick work in unbounding this part. Wait for Fallen Ouroboros to attack and target the right side of its horn (on the side of the eyes) using aerial square attacks once it exposes its head. You can also use Charge Crush on the right side of the horn if Fallen Ouroboros is in a Downed state. *''Spine:'' HDH Crush will easily unbound this part. Firing shot/laser bullets such as HDH and Advanced Piercing Bullets will also easily unbound it, though not as quickly. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Fallen Ouroboros by continuously attacking the following parts: **Both Legs using bomb/radial bullets. Can be also attacked with any type of blade while Fallen Ouroboros is enraged. **Tentacles using blades with high sunder attributes. *They usually stagger when their compound eyes and horn are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Fallen Ouroboros will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it's rotating to attack a player. Target and devour its cape-like part (Body). *Beware of Fallen Ouroboros' Mowdown attack (a quick 360 degrees spin attack) which is very powerful, fast and difficult to block or evade. Don't stand too close to Ouroboros. You can also seal this move by inflicting Bind. *You can only get hit once by its left-right-left tentacle combo. *Its flash attack can inflict Stun but can be sealed by inflicting Bind. *Ouroboros have an above average and fairly wide visual senses. Its auditory senses are considered above average as compared to other Aragami. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Notes: *Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) attributes for its duration. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Fallen Aragami Category:Advanced infomation Category:Large sized Aragami